narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiro Hasegawa
| kanji = ハセガワめぃろ | romanji = Hasegawa Meiro | other names = Second Chiekage(二代目ちえ影;Nidaime Chikage) | image = | birthdate = June 8 | age = 23 | gender =File:18px-Gender Male.svg.pngMale | height = 175.6 cm | weight = 74 kg | blood type = B | hometown = Senyaku | homecountry = Land of Wisdom | affiliation = Senyaku | occupation = Chiekage | team = Reikai Military Main-Force Ikigai | partner = | family = Wisdom Lord (father) Rin Batsu (wife) | rank = Kage | classification = Kage Sensor Partially Modified Human Jinchūriki | reg = Rei-0004 | academy = 6 | chunin = ?? | jonin = ?? | kekkei = | tota = | beast = Kurama |unique traits= | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release | jutsu =Chakra Transfer Technique Continuous Tailed Beast Balls Contract Seal Evil Sealing Method Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Four Symbols Seal Generic Sealing Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Mental Barricades Mind's Eye of the Kagura Negative Emotions Sensing Nine-Tails Beam Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Nine-Tails Twister Rain Tiger at Will Technique Rasengan Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Crow) Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Rasengan Yin Seal: Release | tools = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Chakra Blade Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Kunai Military Rations Pill Poison Scroll Sealing Tag Shakujō Shuriken Sword }} (ハセガワめぃろ,Hasegawa Meiro) is a member of the Hasegawa Family and important political figure from the Land of Wisdom. He later becomes the Second Chiekage after the resignation of Kiba Uchiha Background Meiro is a descendant of a Hasegawa lineage that were given home in the Land Of Wisdom. Being the only child of the famous landowner, Meiro was specially trained by many influential shinobi and samurai to be a commander of the Tyrant Kings Army. At a age of 6, Meiro would visit the Land of Fire along with his father for some undercover purposes with the head of the Tomoe household. Their meeting however is discovered and wrecked by a group of Missing-Nins, Meiro captured and handed over to a unknown person for experimental purposes. Years later, being a product of a failed experiment, Meiro found himself lost in the Land of Iron and Kumogakure, where he settled temporarily and learnt kenjutsu from the masters there. In Kumo, he would meet up with Ikigai and become its member. After travelling a few months with the group, Meiro would return back to the Land of Wisdom. Realizing the horrible condition of the State under the influence of the King, he would gather some companions and make a Revolutionary Army to declare War against the Tyrant King. The War ends in a failure for the revolutionaries as Meiro becomes a prisoner of War. Two years later, Shinzui would arrive to the Land, along with thew Ikigai in search of his former companion. Having heard of the situation of the state from the exiled army soldiers, Shinzui would gather more troops and wage war against the Tyrant King. Out of Prison, Meiro would immediately create a government and announce the birth of Reikaigakure and its Chiekage, Shinzui Uchiha. After the stabilization of the state, Shinzui would hand over the Kage title to Meiro Uzumaki, making him the current head of the state. Personality Appearance Abilities A man known for his calm approach to problems, this applies even to his fighting skills as a Shinobi. Since childhood, Meiro has shown a great proficiency in almost all known areas of combat. TBC Jinchūriki Transformation Becoming a Jinchūriki of Kurama after the beast attacked the Village, Meiro quickly set out the task to control the Bijū, successfully mastering it in the process. He benefited from the chakra reserves he got from the Beast, drastically increasing in twenty times his normal reserves. Meiro is able to tap in Kurama's chakra whenever he wants to, forming a light red cloak of chakra around him, granting him enhanced strength, speed and healing. This was refered to by Shinzui has the inital form of the transformation, wherein Meiro undergoes a growth in his hair length and also his nails and canine teeth get sharper. The chakra cloak surrounding him was just seen during his initial training, however, but during a sparing section with a fellow jinchūriki, Masumi Sarutobi, He was able to enter it without having a cloak of chakra surrounding him. Yami Denkō was heard saying to Kyōki Bakuretsu that Meiro had gained good relationship with the beast and is able to enter Version 1 & 2. But it is unknown what are the abilities or forms he can use in Versions. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Space Time Ninjutsu Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Sensory Perceptions Genjutsu Senjutsu Bukijutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia * Written in 迷路, "Meiro" can mean "maze", while written in 目色, it means "facial expression".